This is the love of a Trancy butler
by splatterchey
Summary: Claude is going to try a new approach to getting Ciel's soul out of Sebastian's clutches


Pushing up his glasses, he glanced once more into the mirror. His tie was slightly askew, frowning, he fixed it. Everything had to be perfect.

"Today was a big day." He smiled, which was a rare occurrence for him. His master referred to it as disgusting. None of that mattered now, for he had a plan. The only reason he was with that unstable brat was to get a more intriguing soul. That wasn't to say that Alois' wasn't, but his was tainted and ruined. Ciel's was clean and pure. Utterly delectable.

He ran his fingers along the remnants of the cut that Ciel had left. His eyes flashed a marvelous pink at the thought of the taste of his blood. Almost like eating a rare delicacy, breaking through the dull life with the same droll souls. That disgusting taste of selfishness and murder that he got from common criminals. No variation at all, but that would soon change, he thought placing his head in his hand. There was only one thing standing in the way of his perfect meal; Sebastian.

A chance encounter into pure ecstasy. A simple soul into a perfect meal. A lone demon into an early grave. That's what makes a Trancy butler, he thought with a grin.

But he had a plan to get rid of Sebastian. Today was the day he would get Ciel Phantomhive. He just had to occupy Alois for the day, he couldn't have any interference. He would need Hannah's help for this, and he regretted having to admit that more than anything.

"Hannah, come here."He barked, and seconds later she appeared in front of him, eyes glued to the floor. Gently cradling her head in his hand, he had to admire her determination. She could have snapped at Alois at anytime, for she wasn't the one under contract. But she had a special connection to him that he would never understand. However, this did not mean that he wasn't prone to taking advantage of that very connection.

"I need you to do me a favor, but this will benefit you as well. I require a day away from the manor, for I have business to attend to. So I need you to spend the day with the young master and keep him occupied. I have prepared a scavenger hunt for him, however he gets frustrated very easily, so I will be giving you a copy of the whereabouts of the items. If he gets too angry, just subtly give him hints. Can I count on you for that?"Hannah nodded, barely able to contain her excitement.

Taking his leave, he had to prepare himself for what was about to happen. The crow perfectly trapped in the spider's web.

A chance encounter into pure ecstasy, a crow into a helpless child, a simple touch into so much more. This is the love of a Trancy butler. He had to completely focus on Sebastian, there could be no distractions. Those intense crimson eyes, that hair just laying carelessly about his face, that devilish smile and that obsession with a certain soul. Was he jealous of that little brat? No, he couldn't be. He was only doing this for the meal.

He would have to wait until Ciel was asleep so that he could get Sebastian alone. And getting into the mansion would require quite a bit of work, since he would have to actually turn into his demon form to go unnoticed. That way he could sit in the rafters and patiently wait, and waiting he was very, very good at.

His legs clicked almost silently as he began to explore the mansion. It was extremely lavish, rivaling the Trancy mansion in some aspects and surpassing it in others. In one room he could see all of the Phantomhive servants all huddled around a pie of some sorts. Shaking his head, he learned a new appreciation for his demonic help. Continuing on, he spied an Asian man holding a scantily clad woman. The man was droning on about one thing or another and the woman patiently waited, as if clinging onto every word. In what appeared to be the library, there was a pair of Indian men, one was sprawled out on the ground in frustration, while the other was trying desperately to regain his focus.

The young master kept some strange company.


End file.
